


Sparkling sitter

by winter_willow



Series: Adventures with Flux [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Original Character(s), Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_willow/pseuds/winter_willow
Summary: Ratchet gets persuaded into sparking sitting.





	Sparkling sitter

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write about Flux as a sparkling. This was the result of my 3 am writing.

Ratchet’s optic ridges twitched in annoyance. Drift and Rodimus had managed to persuade the old medic into watching over their sparkling while they went on a date. 

It wasn’t that Ratchet didn’t want to watch over Flux. No. It was the fact that he had had enough on his schedule, that watching over a sparkling made it a bit much.

Ratchet sighed. Flux hadn’t moved from his spot. The sparkling sat on the floor staring at the medic. 

“Flux, come here. I’ll read to you,” Ratchet gruffly offered. Flux slightly tilted his helm and twitched his spoiler. He remained unmoved. 

“How about I fix you some energon,” Ratchet offered. Flux made a small chirp. That had been the first sound Flux had made since his creators left. 

Ratchet got up and grab a small cube for the sparkling. He took out a container of energon Drift had claimed was good for the sparkling. Opening the container, Ratchet caught a pungent whiff of the energon. There was no way this could be good for a sparkling.

Ratchet paused. The sound of something getting scratched and Flux clicking had caught the old medic’s attention. Looking over his shoulder, Ratchet saw Flux trying to open the door.

“Nice try Flux. I already know of your antics,” Ratchet said as he walked over to the sparkling. The old medic easily picked up the sparkling. Flux squirmed around in his hold. 

“You behave just like your carrier,” Ratchet grumbled as he walked back over to the energon cube. Flux looked up at the medic. His finials had perked up when he heard the mention of his carrier. 

Flux made a few chirps. “You’ll see your creators in a few cycles,” Ratchet replied. Ratchet readjusted the cube. His servo backhanded the container causing the contents to spill. “Looks like your not having that rubbish,” Ratchet casually said. Flux looked down at the mess. He gave Ratchet a clicks. Ratchet softly chuckled.

The only other option Ratchet had for Flux was med grade. The medic knew med grade could be consumed by sparklings. So he poured some for Flux.

Ratchet tried to hand the cube to Flux. Instead of taking the cube, Flux placed his digits in it instead. “Flux,” Ratchet slightly grumbled. The sparkling sucked on his covered digits. Seeming pleased with the taste. He brushed his servo against the medic’s chassis before taking the cube.

“Thanks Flux,” Ratchet sarcastically said as he wiped the smeared energon off himself. Flux had quickly consumed the med grade. He chirped wanting more of it. 

Ratchet allowed the sparkling to have a bit more of the med grade. “This is it Flux,” Ratchet said as he gave the cube to Flux. Flux drank some of the med grade. But, he had decided to paint the old medic’s frame with it instead. 

Ratchet took the cube away from the sparkling. Flux lowered both his finials and spoiler. He made a static noise. 

Seeing the sparkling upset, Ratchet took him over to his desk. “Here. This should keep you content,” Ratchet said as he gave the sparking some energon gummies. 

Flux took the gummies and nibbled on them. Seeing Flux was content, Ratchet sat Flux down. He then went back to working on his medical reports.

Flux gave a small yawn. He burried his faceplate into the side of the old medic’s chair. Ratchet reached down and cradled Flux. Flux gave a few chirps before he nuzzled Ratchet’s side and offlined his optics. 

Ratchet smiled. Flux was cute. He had a way of melting bots’ sparks. And, Ratchet was one of them. The old medic kept the sparkling cradled in his arm as he continued to work.

Ratchet checked the time. Drift and Rodimus had less than a cycle before they’d come to get Flux. Ratchet yawned. He knew he shouldn’t go into stasis. The warmth coming from Flux made it hard to resist. Sinking down into his chair, Ratchet offlined his optics. He’d rest for a few clicks…

Drift and Rodimus walked into the old medic’s office. They would have been loud. But, the sight before them kept them quiet. 

The sight of Ratchet and Flux resting was too good to pass up. The creators walked over to the two resting bots. Drift carefully gathered up Flux and handed him to Rodimus. 

Drift gave Rodimus a nod. The carrier left with the sparkling. Drift grabbed a nearby blanket and covered Ratchet. Seeing the spilt energon mess, he gave it a quick clean up. 

He returned to Ratchet’s desk with a cube of med grade in hand. He placed the cube down and placed some shanix beside it. Drift took the finished data pads from Ratchet’s desk. As he walked away, Drift thanked his friend for watching over Flux.

When Ratchet awoke, a small smile crept onto his faceplate. He took a sip of his med grade, stored the shanix away, and returned to his work. The old medic figured he would have to watch the sparkling again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize I wrote this on National Nap Day. Lol. Comments are welcomed!


End file.
